


How Things Could Have Been

by Fallenangel87



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carl lost his eye, Carl's POV, Death, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, M/M, Ron lost his life, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87
Summary: Just a sad, little story from Carl's perspective.





	

My dearest Ron, 

We could have been everything, Ron. I miss you, I know I should be strong, but it still hurts.   
Things should have been different, if Sam hadn't have gotten eaten, if you hadn't lost your mom. I'm sorry....  
It's been nearly a year now and we have lost more people, but losing you hurt the most.   
I always thought we would be together forever, that nothing could break us apart and now I see it was a stupid thought.   
At least things are better for you now, you're with your mom and brother again. Dad isn't doing well, not since you shot me and we lost Jessie...He hates you.  
I know you didn't mean to, I saw the look on your face once you did.   
I'm going to sleep now, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.   
I just want you to know that I miss you so much...If only things had been different...

All of my love,   
Carl Grimes.


End file.
